creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Ice
"Man, it's cold out here. I know that it's winter, and it's snowing, but this is just ridiculous! Well, at least I have my parka. Why I decided to walk six miles back to to my house from the restaurant, alone, is an enigma. Sure, I need to get the exercise for the marathon, but it's probably gonna get cancelled if it keeps snowing like this..." As I walked and ranted to myself about the cold, annoyed and practically frozen, I spotted something shiny by the side of the road. "Say, what are those things over there, on the ground? Better go check it out, I guess." I shuffled through the snow, heading towards the shine, interested. "This had better be worth it. Whoa! These things are beautiful!" I exclaimed, aloud. I had found a small cluster of things that could only be described as glowing, azure, one-of-a-kind crystals of ice. "This stuff GLOWS? OK, maybe I am glad that I decided to walk home. These are gorgeous! Hey, I wonder if..." Even more curious then before, I pulled out my hand warmers from my pocket, shook them up a bit, and put held them up towards a piece of ice. "...It isn't melting. I guess that it isn't ice. But still, it's cold to the touch. This thing keeps on getting more and more riveting by the moment!" I stood there, in the snowstorm, thinking about the shards of "ice" until I spotted a trail of the stuff. With a grin, I pocketed them along with the hand warmers and went after the trail. "Wow, even more!" I scooped more up into my pockets, only to notice that there was even more of it. In fact, a ridiculous amount! "All of this makes me wonder, why hasn't anybody noticed these before...?" No longer interested in picking them up, I followed the trail downhill, hoping to find the source of these mysterious shards. "Where are these coming from....?" After following the them for a bit longer, I noticed a faint glow in the ground. "OK. I'll just check this out and head back home." I went over to the source of the glow, and bent down on my knees. I was now directly on top of whatever was making the light. As I heard a strange cracking sound, I dusted some of the snow away, and more....and more... What I saw horrified me. I was on a frozen river. And whatever was glowing down there was alive. And the ice was breaking. ''I scrambled away from the ice, running back towards the road as I heard a shattering and splashing noise behind me. I was almost away from the ice, but the, the ''thing that was under the ice grabbed me, beginning to pull me towards my icy doom. Towards the hole in the ice. I tried to drag myself away from it, but I only grabbed handfuls of loose, fresh snow. I opened my mouth to scream, but I barely got to make any sound as I was pulled into the water, freezing cold water flooding into my lungs. It dragged me deeper underwater wrapping its tentacle-like appendages around my dying body. As I drowned, I looked down to see a glowing, octopus like creature, covered in those shards I once thought were so beautiful. I can't breathe anymore. I can't think anymore. I can't feel anymore. Within seconds, I was gone. Category:Beings